Je t'aime
by missbizkiss
Summary: O.S sur les retrouvailles de Van et d'Hitomi.


(PS: Cette O.S n'a aucun rapport avec la premières.)

Je t'aime

L'air était lourd en cette saison sèche. La ville fourmiller d'habitant qui s'acquitter de leur taches habituelles. Sel bémol a cette journée la disparition du roi. Introuvable Van Fanel avait comme d'habitude déserté les murs de son imposant château. Les villageois souriaient de l'insouciance de leur roi, mais comment l'en blâmer? Et les gardes que lancer a sa recherche la petite Merle pendant ses disparitions égayer leur vie morne. La guerre était fine depuis plus de quatre ans et une foie la ville reconstruite la vie avait reprit son court. Van dirigeait son pays avec intelligence et amour, de la même manière que ses parents. Ayant était éduquer dans l'amour du peuple il faisait preuve d'une bonté sans pareil. Ça c'était l'avis des villageois. Merle quand à elle lui trouvait plutôt une insouciance suicidaire qui lui couterait un jour plus qu'il ne le croyait. Elle n'aimait pas lui courir après comme cela mais c'était son rôle, qui a part elle était apte a s'occuper de son Van?

Hitomi.

Elle arrêta de marcher. C'était venu tous seul, comme si c'était évident. Van aimait Hitomi, Hitomi elle en était sure aimait Van, le hic s'était que les deux étaient si bête qu'aucun ne faisait le premier pas.

Elle ne plaignait pas la terrienne c'était Van le fautif.

D'abord c'était lui qui s'était enticher d'elle le premier, lui et son envie de protéger tous ce qu'il y a autour de lui.

Fallait le faire quand même se lancer dans une bataille perdu d'avance pour une fille. Fut-elle si étrange qu'Hitomi.

C'était lui qui s'était tu alors que la jalousie lui rongeait les tripes.

C'était lui qui n'avait pas trouver le cran de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Et c'était surtout lui qui l'avait laisser partir. Et bien sur ce fut a elle de ramasser les morceau lorsqu'elle fut parti.

Mais Van malgré tout ses torts ne pouvait pas porter le poids de tous cela. Hitomi, elle s'était bien soi-disant éprise de cet idiot d'Allen, aveugle comme elle l'était elle n'ait même pas vu que Van l'aimait et puis avec son caractère de cochon tous s'était envenimé. Elle n'avait pas l'air si malheureuse les jour qui avait suivit la fin de la guerre avec Van. Ils se souriaient, ils s'était même embrasser.

Merle en vint a la conclusion: qu'il était bête et qu'elle était cruche. Foutu humain. Même pas capable de voir ce qu'ils ont sous leur yeux.

Van marchait en direction du cimetière les mains dans les poches, un léger sourire au lèvres. Il était vêtu de son éternel pantalon beige, son marcel rouge et ses bottines de cuir. A sa ceinture pendait comme toujours l'épée de Fanelia. Suivant ses pas se balançait son collier. Un petit pendentif d'un amour passé, souvenir d'une belle terrienne au yeux vert. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux toujours aussi en bataille malgré les années passées. Même si son visage avait prit les traits de ceux d'un homme abandonnant les dernière trace de son enfance, il gardait une petite étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Même si il en arborait le corps il ne se sentait pas encore tous a fait un homme mais il était plus un enfant. Une marche entre les deux. Un enfant dans le corps d'un homme se serait comme cela qu'il se voyait. Les grand arbre du cimetière royal furent a sa vue et il sourit en apercevant la petite silhouette qui s'y trouvait. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder. Quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle avait pourtant sur lui toujours le même effet. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement?

Elle était plus grande qu'a leur séparation, même si elle avait prit les formes d'une femme elle restait la même pour lui. Son Hitomi. Ses long cheveux châtains se balançaient au vent et le sourire qu'elle lui lançait était si beau que l'espace d'un instant il en perdit pied. Elle était vêtu d'une robe d'un vert émeraude des plus clair qui lui descendait au dessous des genoux. Bien que la coutume de Gaia était que les femmes devaient porter des robes descendant jusqu'au chevilles il ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle était la touche d'originalité qu'il lui manquait. C'était ce qu'il aimait en elle, qu'elle soit si peu commune au autre. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'était arrêter il ne sourit que de plus belle procurant a sa douce muse un sourire d'amusement. Il devait être le seul a savoir qu'elle était la. C'était sur sinon Merle se serrait empresser de la trouver et cela avant lui. Il n'aurait pas eut le loisir de contempler le tableau qui lui faisait face. Les secondes passaient sans qu'aucun ne bouge se contemplant encore et encore comme si il pouvait se nourrir a tous jamais du sourire de l'autre.

Finalement ce fut elle qui brisa leur moment magique en s'élançant comme elle avait l'habitude de faire son sourire si étrange toujours coller au lèvres. En quelque seconde a peine elle réduisit l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux et il eut a peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras qu'elle s'y engouffra a une vitesse folle. La soulevant par la taille il tourna sur lui même la fessant voler dans les airs. Éclatant d'un rire frai mêlé au siens il tomba sur le dos l'emportant dans sa chute et ils se retrouvèrent au sol. Van sur le dos Hitomi a plat ventre sur lui la tête au creux de son cou. Glissant une main dans son dos et une autre a l'arrière de sa tête il ferma les yeux écoutant les battements rapides du cœur de sa belle. Elle posa une main sur le cœur de Van en reprenant son souffle se qu'il avait déjà fait. Si seulement se moment pouvait durer pour l'éternité. Pourtant elle releva la tête plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle en était sure ce petit cœur qui battait non loin de sa paume droite il battait pour elle. Rien que pour elle. Son seul souhait a l'instant fut qu'il prenne le courage de l'embrasser, elle ne le ferait pas. Elle devait le laisser faire. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensés il réduisit a une vitesse éclair le petit écart qu'il y avait entre leur visage et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne. Elle ferma les yeux écartant les lèvres pour lui laisser le passage. Fessant preuve d'une ardeur qu'elle lui en aurait pas crut il intensifia leur échange.

« Pitié grand mère fait que cela dure toujours », pensa t-elle a cet instant

« Par le dieu dragon je vous en supplie faites que cela ne s'arrête jamais », implora t-il.

Mais la nature ayant repris ses droit il durent bien se séparer et quelque peu a bout de souffle il se fixèrent longuement. Le vissage l'un en face de l'autre ils s'admiraient essayant de fixer a tous jamais le visage de l'autre dans leur mémoire.

Cet instant magique fut néanmoins plus court qu'ils ne l'avaient tous deux espérer car il fut briser par une certaine fille-chat au cheveux rose qui hurler le nom d'un certain roi.

Van se releva brusquement emportant dans ses bras Hitomi qui se cramponna a son coup alors qu'il déployer une immense paire d'elle d'un blanc éclatant. Cet acte provoqua de nouveau l'hilarité de la jeune compagne du roi. De là ou il étaient ils pouvaient entendre les menaces que la femme chat leur proférait mais rien n'aurait put les convaincre de descendre.

A mi chemin entre le ciel et la terre dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde elle se sentit revivre. Elle glissa sa main sur la joue de Van le gratifiant d'une douce caresse. Il sourit en ferment les yeux.

« Van.?

-Oui?, répondit-il en gardant les yeux fermer.

-Je t'aime.

Note de l'auteur:

Quelque petites idées ont germer dans ma tête. Idée qui a mon sens poser dans une histoires de plusieurs chapitres toutes ensemble aurai donnée du grand n'importe quoi, car je n'aurais pas su les ordonner correctement. Alors je me lance dans leur écriture il y en aura sept presque toutes centrer sur Van/Hitomi.

Elles sont sans rapport les une entre les autre.


End file.
